Somewhere in Between
by KeyLime422
Summary: She's an average, pretty middler. He's a greaser with nervous puppy dog eyes. What happens when life just happens have their paths intersect? Will love win out, despite the roughness and toughness of the East side of Tulsa? JohnnyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Although I do own a copy of the book, I do not own "The Outsiders" (That would be S.E. Hinton)**

**AN2: I am slightly redoing this story before adding a new chapter. I changed Nikki's name to Laura (Kwon). I'm sorry for confusing people, I really am, but I decided on the name, and then I didn't like it, so, long story short, she is now Laura.**

**AN3: This takes place shortly before the events of **_**The Outsiders**_

Ponyboy POV:

I'm a greaser. Plain and simple. I wear too much hair grease in my too long hair, and I do bad, violent things for no particular reason, swearing and cussing and drinking the entire time. That's how I'm defined, but I don't think that's all there is to it. Especially when you look at my gang. We're all pretty decent fellas, given the circumstances.

Sure, Two-Bit likes to get a little boozed up, and yeah, Soda and Steve have done things that they could've thought through a little more, and Dally was in the cooler at the moment, which wasn't helping my cause…

I must've been pretty distracted by my never ending train of thought, because the next thing I noticed was Johnny waving his hand in my face, looking more upset than I'd seen him in a good while. And that's including all the times his dad's worked him over, and his mom's chewed him out. But what was most surprising was the look of anger on his face. You see, Johnny's a pretty quiet guy; a mix of being a nervous wreck always looking over his shoulder for his parents or Socs, and then just having that kind of personality. So it's not everyday that you see him looking upset and mad. I glanced at the street in front of us.

Here was a prime example of what makes the rest of society think we're no-good hoods. This guy looked slick enough to oil a car, and was clearly drunk, despite the fact that it was only dusk. He had the angry stance of a greaser and the build of a football player, and was currently using his strength to beat on some girl, who was already bloody and on the ground.

A scowl that matched Johnny's settled on my face and we both ran over to double-team the moron. It wasn't extremely fair, but neither was using a poor girl as a punching bag. Swearing and stumbling, the guy quickly left. Johnny, even though the guy was twice his size, probably could've taken him on himself, he was swinging so hard and quick. What had gotten into him? I saw Johnny feel at his back pocket for his blade, but I stopped him. I felt a small shiver run through me, thinking about what he could've done with that. I put my hand on his shoulder gestured toward the girl.

**Johnny POV**

"Thanks," the girl mumbled, as we helped her up. She was unsteady for a moment, but I caught her as she fell forward, into my chest. After getting her balance, she rubbed at one of the hand-shaped bruises along her thin arm, grimacing slightly, and I felt a surge of that anger start up, but I held it back. I didn't even know what had made me so mad about this situation. People are always getting hurt on this side of town. It's something you practically grow up with. Well, I did at least. I just remembered seeing red when I saw her on the ground.

"Shh, It's gonna be alright." I tried to soothe her, "Did he jump you?" The socs were bad enough, don't tell me our own kind were gonna start turning against each other.

"Rick…got upset…said it was my fault," she murmured again, her voice quiet.

"You know him?" I was surprised. I sized her up, she was in jeans and a pair of Keds, and a plain top. She certainly wasn't a Soc, but she didn't seem like one of the really low greaser girls, like the ones I would think this Rick guy would be with."

"Unfortunately," she gave a small sarcastic smile, then winced, touching a bruise on her face.

Are you alright? Hurt too bad anywhere?"

"No, it's fine, not too bad at all." She seemed slightly embarrassed. "My uncle's restaurant is down there, I can get myself patched up."

"We'll walk you, if you'd like?" I said, raising my voice just a bit to make it a suggestion. She nodded, grateful, thanking us again, and we set off at a slightly quicker pace.

"I'm Laura, by the way," she spoke up about halfway through the walk, I guess we forgot introductions.

"Johnny Cade," I said, sticking out my hand and grinning as we shook. She smiled back.

"Ponyboy Curtis," added Pony. He was a step or so in front of us. She shook with him as well, returning his smile.

The restaurant we stopped at was nice, only a few blocks over from the convenience store we frequented. The door was painted a deep red, matching the outline of the large glass window in the front. The name was spelled out in gold calligraphy. I smelled soy sauce and other rich flavors as soon as we walked through the door.

"Uncle? I need your help." She called towards the kitchen. A man came out holding a large butcher's knife and looking confused. His hair was as black as mine, and short. He wasn't very tall, but seemed stronger than he looked. His expression quickly turned to anger as he looked to his niece and to Pony and I.

"Laura? Did they do this to you?" He asked, his voice sounding angry, especially with his accent. We quickly backed up and the girl intervened.

"No, Uncle Jake, don't worry. They helped me. It was Rick," She explained, a hard edge creeping into her voice as she mentioned the last part. Pony and I still had our hands raised slightly, in surrender, in case Uncle Jake didn't believe her story. His expression softened and he went over to the counter to grab a first aid kit. She opened it up and started taking out antiseptic and gauze, wincing slightly.

"Laura, I can't believe this. I thought you two were done. Wasn't that what we told you to do?" He sighed as he passed her an ice pack.

"I did, but he got drunk again and came after me. Call me crazy, but I didn't think he'd come back after calling me a piece of trash and leaving me for dead." She shrugged, dabbing at one of her scrapes.

I hissed softly, annoyed with this bastard Rick. Laura turned her attention back to me and her eyes widened slightly. I picked up a damp cloth and dabbed gently at her cheek. The blood had smeared, making the wound look bigger than it actually was. I pressed a band-aides to the slash and she smiled at me, and then glanced at my shirt.

"Your shirt," she said, seeming apologetic again. I glanced down at the white tee I was wearing. There was a streak of blood on the chest from where she'd laid her head before. She'd just had the tar beaten out of her and was concerned about a stain.

"Aw, it's cool. I'm not gonna die because of a bit of blood. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I could wash it out for you, it would be the least I could do, she offered kindly.

"Um, alright…If you really wanna." I said. This girl was pretty nice. She nodded and her uncle handed me a clean shirt from under the counter and tossed it to me. I striped off my shirt, Laura averted her eyes, and shrugged into the new one. It was a little loose but warmer.

"Um, Johnny? I kinda have to get home…Darry'll kill me if I'm late again…" Ponyboy seemed a little unsure.

"Huh? Right. Ok, see ya Laura, Mr. Jake. We have to go." I said looking back to Laura. I didn't really wanna leave, but there was no way I was leaving Ponyboy to walk home alone. It was already getting dark and I didn't feel like running into any more trouble today. Laura gave a small wave and we were off.

Ponyboy's house was a disaster as always, but it was comforting. Darry and Soda were cooking up something and Steve and Two-bit were wrestling on the ground. We had to be pretty careful not to get drawn into the brawl at our feet.

"Hey Ponyboy! What kept ya?" Soda came walking into the room when he heard us arrive. He had a spot of chocolate icing on his head.

"Johnny and I got held up," Ponyboy explained.

"With…" Two-bit had to join the conversation; he'd been victorious against Steve, who was cussing him out the best he could, gasping for breath.

"We were walking down to the gas station and we saw this girl getting beat pretty bad by this guy and we decided to help her. The guy, Rick, was drunk. Anyway, we couldn't just let her sit there so we helped her get fixed up." I summed it up, leaving the parts out about her uncle, her beauty, and her soft smile. Two-bit seemed kinda impressed. Ok, I admit it; I'm not the most verbal guy…

"Was she blonde?" Two-bit cocked his eyebrows. Of course he'd be the one to ask this.

"No, she was Asian, black hair," I said, hoping to keep the smile off my face as I pictured her face and her long, shiny hair.

"Damn, too bad…" Two-bit trailed off.

"Aw, Two-bit, she wasn't too bad. Just cuz she's not a blonde JD…" I trailed off, not wanting to get into it, but it was too late.

"Ooh, catch your eye, Johnny?" He asked, his eyes bright. I was stuck. I couldn't say anything, because then he'd hound me even more. I decided to lie.

"Eh, not especially, but I guess she was alright," I tried to shrug it off, glad my ears didn't turn bright red like Pony's did when he was nervous.

I was lucky, he didn't press me any further and I managed to get through the rest of the evening. I debated going home; Pop would probably be pretty drunk by now; it was already Friday night. I wondered if he'd saved any of his paycheck for groceries. Ponyboy knew where my thoughts were headed and just gestured to the couch. I was grateful that he understood.

**Laura POV**:

It was no use trying to sleep. My head was hurting and either way I tried to lay, I ended up on a bruise. I popped a few sleeping pills and lay back down, sighing as the cool pillow comforted my head. I hadn't even bothered wrapping my hair. Who really cared? It was just a headache, besides none of the boys at school cared a nickel about my looks. The only thing they ever saw was an Asian chick when they looked at me.

I wasn't that sure that I wanted any more attention from the meatheads anyways. Look how Rick turned out. Mom always told me not to get mixed up with the Greasers, but what did she expect? I had been raised greaser my whole life, even after mom got her job at the hospital, and, financially, we hit middle class, I still felt like a greaser. Especially with all the Socs at school still looking down on me.

I didn't think that all Greasers were awful, though I have run into a couple nasty ones. The ones that had helped me out today seemed pretty tuff. They'd seemed to be around 15 or so, my age. Turns out the pair were alright fighters too, seeing as they'd managed to beat off Rick and help me to the restaurant.

I could finally feel the effects of the meds kicking in. My head felt drowsy and the last thing I thought of was a certain greaser with dark hair and large eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Although I do own a copy of the book, I do not own "The Outsiders" (That would be S.E. Hinton)**

**AN2: Please review at the end! I'd love any feedback!**

**AN3: I'm not sure what the gas stations of the 60s were like, so my interpretation of them includes a little store and space for people to hang out, like the ones of today. I'm aware that that's most likely wrong, but that's how it is.**

**AN4: For future reference in this story, I've changed The Dingo into a diner. Why? Because I figured I'd need a diner in this story. And I just used the name "The Dingo" before realizing it was a drive-in. Oh well, that's why this is fanfiction, right?**

**JPOV**

There were a lot of things that sucked about being a Greaser. But then again, there were a couple things that were kinda cool; like being able to chill at your friend's brother's DX station afterschool instead of heading home. Ok, so Soda didn't exactly own the place, but he and Steve worked there, and the boss trusted them enough.

"Hey Johnnycake, you know that girl you were harping about yesterday?" Two-bit called to me after walking out of the station.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked, catching the Coke he tossed to me.

"I'm pretty sure she's inside the station," he said as he plopped next to me on the hood of his car.

I glanced towards the gas station, through the glass window. Sure enough, there she was, standing at the counter handing Steve some cash.

"How'd you know it was her?" I hoped she hadn't been one of his broads.

"Johnny, this is Tulsa. There aren't that many Asian people in here."

I thought over that for a moment before Laura came out, rummaging in her bag.

"Hey, Laura!" I called, not sure what was coming over me. I didn't really care; I felt like talking to her again. She looked up at the direction of my voice and her eyes widened in recognition and she smiled. Gosh, she had white teeth. I waved and she walked over.

"Oh, hi, Johnny," she said, as she approached the car. Beside me, Two-Bit elbowed me and jumped off the car, sauntering over to the auto shop where Steve lay underneath a car.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, eyeing the bruise on her face. She had on a long-sleeved blouse and pants covering the rest of her scrapes.

"Pretty good." She grinned wryly. "Oh, I have your shirt too," she quickly extracted it from her bookbag. Golly, it was clean and ironed and everything.

"Gee, thanks, I don't remember the last time this thing was that white," I said, for lack of any other words. Thankfully she laughed softly instead of scorning at me.

"Johnny!" I whipped my head around as Two-Bit came running up to me. What did he want? "We're heading over to the Nightly Double. Are you gonna bring your girl with ya?" He asked glancing at Laura. If I coulda swatted him without getting the snot knocked out of me in response, I would've.

"Do you want to come?" I asked, trying to be polite. Ha, I might be a Greaser, but at least I got a couple manners.

"I'd like to, but I have to work tonight, at the restaurant." She said, reluctantly.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around then," I said, disappointed, but happy that she had actually seemed disappointed that she couldn't come.

I waved to her before hopping into Two-Bit's car.

**LPOV**

Well, Uncle was really starting to get on my nerves. I could've been having a good time tonight at the movies, but instead I had to work, serving up spicy rice dishes, cuisine, and Cokes to a bunch of teenagers and couples. Such a lovely way to spend a Friday night. At least I was getting some cash out of it. I stared dejectedly at the counter I was washing. Uncle was in the back, washing up the last of the dishes. Just then, I heard a few voices from outside.

"Isn't this the place where we took Laura yesterday?" I recognized the voice of the boy from yesterday. What was his name? Pony something?

"The same girl from this afternoon? My, my Johnny, this is getting serious," I heard a man's teasing tone.

"Johnny, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Aw come on guys…" I could barely make out Johnny's softer replies.

"Well, chaps, why don't we go in and introduce ourselves?"

I turned around to see a horde of guys entering the restaurant. I could recognize all of them, but could only put a name to half of their faces.

"Hey Laura," Johnny said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you guys still open?" He asked. I glanced at the clock. It was already 9:30. Technically we were open for another 30 minutes. I nodded.

"Cool," said the tall one with a grin, and without further ado, he slid into one of the benches.

"Laura? What is all this racket?" Uncle appeared from the back, thankfully without the butcher's knife this time.

"Just a couple customers," I answered innocently. Uncle frowned and switched to Chinese.

"_Is he drunk?" _He pointed to the tall one again. He was staring at the menu, holding it upside down, trying to read the back, which was partially in Chinese.

"_I don't think so. He's not totally reeking of alcohol,"_ I could smell the cigarette smoke, but that's pretty common around here, even if I never picked up the habit, I was used to it.

"_I don't want any trouble from them, do you understand?"_ He shook his hand in their general direction.

"_Uncle, I think they're ok. He and his friend helped me yesterday, remember? They seemed pretty nice. I can close up later if you want to go home."_ I offered. I didn't get the strange vibe off of this group that I did from Rick and his goonies.

"_I don't know Laura, I don't want you to get hurt again,"_ He sounded worried.

"_I'll be fine,"_ I assured him. He seemed exhausted. Besides, I was fast and could probably outrun them through the kitchen and the back entrance. Plus, we did have an assortment of knives back there.

"_I'll be in the back,"_ He said, walking back through the kitchen doors. I grinned and turned back to the group lingering at the table.

"What was all of that?" The same guy spoke again.

"Chinese," I answered simply. I hoped they weren't crude enough to mock me for it.

"Huh…" he said as he stared into the menu again-this was kind of amusing.

"I thought you said you were heading to the Nightly Double," I said, turning towards Johnny.

"We were, but the second flick was pathetic. Not worth the trouble of sneaking in," He flashed me a grin and I returned it.

"So, being the wonderful gentlemen we were, we decided to drop by and give solace to a lonely female soul, such as yourself," Tall man concluded. I raised my one eyebrow. He laughed at my expression.

"Laura, this is Two-Bit, Steve, Sodapop, and Ponyboy," Johnny quickly introduced me, pointing at each greaser and they nodded hello. Two-bit was the quirky one, Steve and Soda I remembered seeing at the gas station earlier.

"Nice to meet all of you. Do you guys want anything?" after all, they were technically customers.

"Sure, how 'bout a round of Cokes and a date for Johnny," Two-bit replied with another wry grin. I smirked at his boldness, and looked down, trying to hide the flush on my face.

Aw shut it, Two-Bit," Johnny slapped Two-Bit on the back of the head; his face was covered in a blush as well.

I grabbed a bunch of bottles from the crate behind the counter and slid them across the table, hiding my face behind my long hair.

"What's this?" Sodapop was examining a corner of the wallpaper that had been covered in extra-heavy-duty duct tape.

"A couple of Socs thought it would be funny to write a thing or two on the wall," I said, glaring at the silver mess. I'd been too impatient to actually line up new wallpaper to fix it. They'd also sprayed the bricks and window out front, but I'd scrubbed that off easily enough. Damn socials.

"I'm taking it you're not a Socy girl then?" Steve inquired.

"Psh, like that would ever happen," I rolled my eyes. The Socs mainly overlooked me.

"Well you don't look trampy enough to be too much of a greasy girl…" Two-Bit observed.

"Gee, thanks." I said dryly. He started to try to cover, but I stopped him. "It's fine. I guess I'm a middler. I've been a greaser all my life, but then my mom got a better job, good enough to make us middle class. Doesn't matter much," I shrugged.

"Is it any easier being a middler?" Pony asked hesitantly. I thought for a moment, before shaking my head slowly.

"I dunno. I guess money-wise, it's a little better. But as for the trouble, it's still the same. Socs look at you like you're scum, and laugh at you for being wannabes. Not that I personally would. And then around this side of town, you get jumped because people think you're slumming. You're an outsider on either side, I suppose. But I'm not gonna complain. Things can always get worse"

I heard a crash and peeked around the corner; the stacks of silverware had fallen off of the front counter, and I bent down to gather them up. Uncle wasn't going to be very thrilled. Johnny ducked under the counter to grab a couple that had fallen back there. He tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry about Two-Bit," he said, giving me an apologetic grin, "he's a little…outspoken," I smiled, then winced as he called out again,

"Better come up for air, you two," He certainly was raucous.

"Is he drunk?" I asked. If he was boozy, Uncle was going to be even more annoyed.

"I don't _think_ so…Maybe a little." He shook his head.

"It's alright," I said quietly. I'd known stranger people. I looked up at the clock and sighed. It was almost time to close up. I decided that I could just come in early to clean the cutlery. Johnny leaned in closer to drop a couple spoons into one of the plastic containers. If only he'd lean a little more…

"I guess I gotta go again," Johnny said shrugging, getting up. I nodded and he pulled me up, grasping my uninjured arm in his strong one. I smiled and he turned slightly pink again. I walked the lot to the door and Johnny paused in the frame, letting the other walk in front of him.

"Um, er, Laura?" He stared at his feet for a minute before continuing his train of thought, "Do you think you could maybe consider the rest of Two-Bit's offer…" the slight pink in his face became more pronounced. I giggled a little at his words, he seemed sweet. I withdrew a pen from my pocket and took his hand. Quickly I scrawled my number across his tan hand.

"Maybe…" I said softly, smiling at him. I didn't know what the heck I was doing, but it seemed right. He squeezed my hand gently and then ran off to catch up with the others.

**Laura POV**

I was feeling relatively happy. My head ached a little and my mom was at the hospital working until who knows when tonight, but I was still pretty content. I'd met a couple of guys who seemed nice enough, and possibly liked one of them. Since I was off from work this afternoon, I walked around aimlessly in the sunlight, until I was almost to the DX station.

I decided to run in and get something to drink real quick. I wasn't too eager to walk in alone, but at least it was a Greaser hang out. The Way Out was worse and way further. A hand on my shoulder suddenly made me jump. I turned around and groaned internally, stepping away from the grimy hand.

"Hey there, Kwon," Paul, one of Rick's friends stood, a bit unsteadily, before me. Did these boys do anything but drink?

"Get lost Paul," I said shortly. His burly muscles intimidated me a bit, but I stood my ground.

"Aw, what's your problem, girl?" He took a step closer and I pushed aside the instinct to run. Fast.

"You," I tried to keep my answers curt and distant. Why couldn't he just leave?

"If you're not careful, I'ma gonna tell Rick thats you're acting uh...punky again," he said swaggering closer and reaching out to touch my face. Damn slimy, slurring wimp. However, my body betrayed me and I took a few steps back, away from his hand.

"Rick can go to hell for all I care," I said coldly, glaring at the redhead in front of me.

He laughed drunkenly before advancing again and reaching out towards me.

"Rick's not gonna like that you said that," he warned with a stupid little grin.

"Then I guess he's not gonna like this either," I said, pulling back and giving the swine a punch square in the nose. I didn't give it quite enough for to break it but it probably felt pretty awful all the same. Through the blood pounding in my ears I could hear the sound of footfalls on the sidewalk.

"Damn little bitch," Paul swore, holding his nose. He took a swipe at me but I ducked, swinging my leg out low and kicking his feet out from under him. He fell hard and I took up a defensive pose in case he was stupid enough to try to retaliate. Ok, so he wasn't a complete idiot, and he took off cussing. I wasn't a huge fan of violence, but this was self defense.

"Golly, you sure know how to fight," I turned to see Johnny behind me. He was grinning and I blushed.

"Man, where'd you learn how to do that?" Two-Bit came jogging up too.

"I just kind of picked it up when I lived in New York. My uncle and friend are pretty good with martial arts," I said. Gangs definitely meant business up there. I'd witnessed a few fights, though I'd never been close to the actual action.

"Cool. We weren't sure if you could handle yourself. We saw from the DX window," Johnny said, gesturing over towards the gas station. Sodapop and Steve were leaning out the window watching. They gave a wave when I glanced over and I returned it.

"Laura! Hey Laura!" I turned in the direction of the calling voice and internally groaned. Here she came, Cynthia Grant, waving cheerily, in her neat sweater set.

I tried to be gracious in my thoughts, but seriously, the girl lived in a bubble. She was friendly enough (especially for a Soc) but I think it was more for her pity-the-poor-underprivileged-tramps-of-society impulse than actual friendship. I pasted on a smile and returned her greeting.

"What are you doing here?" She bounced up to me and I grimaced internally at her perky voice.

"Just lifting a couple packs of cancer sticks for later. I'm going through a pack a day at least, even with the counseling" I told her casually, concealing my malice in artificial sweetness. I smirked half-innocently as her grin faltered slightly. Glancing over her shoulder, I saw Two-bit fighting a laugh, and I cocked one eyebrow, still smirking. He started chuckling into his sleeve.

Oh…well, anyways, I just stopped to get a soda and then I saw you, so I decided to say hi! Oh! And Susan and I are going to see that play over at the theatre. Would you like to come?"

I thought over it for a moment, so I wouldn't offend her.

"I'm sorry, but I already have plans for tonight. Maybe another time. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to enter the building, with the restraining order and all," I couldn't help but tack on the end. I always have to mess with her a bit. She couldn't be that foolish to believe everything she heard.

For a minute, I almost felt bad for lying to the naïve girl, but I knew for a fact that Susan hated me. I'd gotten a detention during Biology when she'd cut herself and blamed me. Mom wasn't too thrilled about that one. I rolled my eyes at the prospect of spending my evening with her.

"Oh, well that's just too bad. Golly, it seems like we never get to hang out. See you Monday at school!" She skipped away to her little Corvair and drove away.

I turned around to see Two-Bit still laughing into the crock of his elbow. Johnny had a look of amused surprise on his face. Poor Cynthia.

"Do you enjoy tormenting her?" Two-Bit asked.

I shrugged, nonchalantly. "She lives in Candyland, I can't help it occasionally. Mix me, Cynthia, and one of Paul's goonies, and I'm always gonna mouth off to one of them, at least."

"So, what's your big plan tonight? Hopefully it doesn't involve breaking any court rulings?" He grinned in that Chesire-cat way.

"Actually, nothing, but her buddy Susan really doesn't like me. I decided to spare myself the glares. I'm working an hour or so, but then I'm free." I was surprised how easy it was for me to talk to this crew. I never really talked, except within my small group of friends at school. My elementary school guidance counselor thought that something was wrong with me since I was so quiet. But, I felt at ease though, talking to these Greasers. Strange.

It seemed like Johnny had something to say. He was rubbing the back of his neck, like he had the other night at the restaurant.

"Well…um…since you're really not gonna be doing anything, how bout coming out with me tonight…? He said this softly, matching my soft tones. I smiled.

"I'd like that," I said. Just then, a car horn beeped and I turned to see my uncle waiting for me. Embarrassed, I blushed.

"I've got to go , I guess. Can't risk getting fired or anything," I joked. Soda and Steve were walking out of the station. I guess their shift was over. I started to very slowly walk towards the car. I didn't really want to leave and ruin my possible chances of getting a date with Johnny.

"Alright, uh, I'll pick you up at 8:00? Would that be good?" He seemed hesitant, but he sure was smiling. His darker skin stood in contrast with his bashful smile and white smile. Behind him, Soda and Steve were ogling at the back of his head, with their mouths slightly open. With a slight feeling of déjà vu, I withdrew a pen from my bag and wrote my address down on Johnny's hand. It was warm and a little rough, just like before.

I heard my uncle clear his throat (God, could he be loud!) and I backed up, not wanting to make him wait. "See ya tonight, Johnny. " I was trying valiantly to keep myself from grinning like an idiot.

As I got into the car, Uncle yammering at me about something I didn't register, I peeked at Johnny one more time. He had his head ducked and was getting patted on the shoulders by the older fellas. I pushed back my skepticism, hoping there was no malice in their gestures.

But he glanced up and gave me a wave, still smiling ear-to-ear, and I could feel no trepidation in my heart. Only a few more hours till my date.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Although I do own a copy of the book, I do not own "The Outsiders" (That would be S.E. Hinton)**

**AN2: Please review at the end! I'd love any feedback!**

**AN: STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST LAURA AND A FEW SPASTIC IDEAS. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Laura POV**

I had nothing to wear. My closet went from my scruffy jeans, sweatshirts, and converse, to these peppy sweater sets that my mother had been buying me for every birthday and Christmas. She still doesn't understand why I don't like them. I don't mix with polka dots. It's sort of a basic rule for me.

I sighed and dug deeper into the mess that was my closet. I still had an hour left, and I'd already showered and brushed my teeth. Now I was trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and find something to wear.

"Aha!" I crawled out from a pile of old clothes, holding up a simple black skirt. It wasn't too frumpy or Socy; just a plain black skirt, still casual enough to wear on a date, right? Of course it is. I grabbed the blouse I'd found beside it and held it next to the skirt. They paired nicely enough.

I pulled on a pair of nude nylons and shimmied into the skirt, happy with how it fit. The blouse was a royal indigo shade, with a collar and row of buttons and capped sleeves. I fumbled with the buttons for a moment, making sure they lined up right and that my bra wasn't showing through or anything.

I found some jewelry after a quick search in my jewelry box, slipping a bracelet onto my arm that wasn't sporting a bruise and stabbing a gold hoop through both ears. I wasn't about to wear a pair of heels, but I managed to find a pair of flats that wouldn't kill my feet. It seemed like I'd probably have to forgo my loyal converse for one night. I stowed them on the shoe rack, making a mental note to clean them off later; they were _really_ muddy.

To put the final touches on my outfit, I outlined my eyes with a narrow strip of black liner and swiped on a light lipstick. I didn't want to come across as a slut or anything, like some of the greaser girls who took an hour in the bathroom every morning before homeroom putting it all on. And smoking. I didn't smoke and I didn't like wearing too much makeup. It just made me feel fake.

I examined myself in the bureau mirror, not completely discontent with what I saw. It could've been worse. My hair was still stick straight, but the new cut looked better. It wasn't nearly as long, but still went past my shoulders, and I pinned back the sides, the new layers hanging nicely. Ya gotta work with what you got, right?

To avoid the inevitable pacing in the kitchen, I wiped my palms on the granite table top and wrote a note to my mother. I wasn't sure how late her shift was, and just in case she did get back at a decent hour, it was probably better for her to have a note.

_Mom, _

_I went out with one of my friends from school tonight. I promise not to get into any trouble and I'll be back by curfew._

_Love,_

_Laura_

_PS: There're leftovers from dinner in the fridge. Please remember to eat something._

I double-checked the note. She shouldn't question it too much. The food part was a nice distraction. Mom was always too tired to eat when she came home, but she was looking a little too thin.

It was nice, this slight nervousness that I was feeling. Part anxious, but part excited. I liked Johnny, and he seemed to be a nice guy. And he was in with one of the better gangs too.

Whenever I had a date with Rick I was always nervous to the point of nausea. He always criticized me, yelling about my imperfections and ugliness. I never said the right things, went far enough, and always laughed at the wrong times. Not that I did much laughing with him in the 2 months I was with him anyways. But he could never just break it off with me, choosing instead to just try to break me. I hated him so much. I just hoped that he'd stay away for good this time.

Our last argument pretty much had laid everything out on the table. He said he was finally done and I had to bite my lip to keep from praising the heavens. Now, this argument had inevitable led to a physical fight, but I was glad he was gone.

**Johnny POV**

"So are you stressed about tonight, Johnny-boy?" Two-Bit grinned from the couch, while finishing up his slice of chocolate cake.

"What are you going on about now, Two-Bit?" Darry emerged from the bathroom, pulling on a white beater.

"Johnny's got a hot date," Soda informed him, not looking up from his game of poker with Steve and Dally. I absentmindedly wondered if all 3 of them were trying to pull cards out of their shoe tonight.

I knew coming over here was a bad idea. I woulda just stayed home, but my dad decided to celebrate his paycheck early with some booze. I already had a bruise blooming on the side of my face. Holding ice on it was supposed to help, right?

"Are you guys serious?" Dally asked. He sounded bored, but he did glance up from the cards for a confirmation or denial. Soda and Steve nodded.

"Good for you, kid. Just make sure she's not a whore."

I groaned internally, not looking up from my spot at the kitchen sink.

"Alright, alright, we're going to embarrass the poor kid," Two-bit grinned at me, and I was very tempted to give him the finger.

"You're the one who brought it up remember?" Darry countered.

"Yeah, but I don't get why he's not that excited? I mean, look at him, he looks like his puppy just died or something? Usually a guy gets sort of happy when they've got a date. Unless you're Dally, and your broad's sleeping around and you need to get your mess of a love life straightened out—hey!" Two-bit was cut off as he tried to dodge Dally's swing, but toppled over anyways, his plate clattering on the floor.

"He should know better than to mess with Dally about Silvia like that. I bet he's already had a few," Ponyboy muttered to me.

"So what's the problem with her, Johnny? Don't tell me you're mixed up with one of those sleazy broads." Steve piped up. Their poker game was temporarily abandoned for something a little more entertaining. Me.

"Now, now, she might not be a sleaze. Is she ugly? Is that why you're lookin' less than thrilled? It's just one night, you ain't committed to anything yet. Don'y worry about it," Soda joined in his best friend's teasing.

"Gee, Johnny, I'm glad you spoke so highly of me." A light, wry voice drifted through the open window. We all turned to Laura leaning against the porch railing. She shook her head, turned on her heel, and quickly ran down the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Although I do own a copy of the book, I do not own "The Outsiders" (That would be S.E. Hinton)**

**JPOV**

My eyes widened. "Laura! Wait!" I dropped the frozen bag on the floor as I ran after her. It was probably the first time I'd actually gotten so annoyed at the guys. What was she doing here anyways? I'd just been killing time hanging at the Curtis' before I was gonna pick her up. Two-Bit had even offered to let me use his car. If the front door hadn't been open she wouldn't have even heard any of that. I felt terrible either way.

I was nervous as I ran behind her, but I was determined to get her to at least listen. There was a time to keep your mouth shut and then there's a time to explain. I guess now was one of those times.

"Laura! Please, just listen to me!" I called after her, trying to catch up, but she was pretty fast, at least as fast as Pony, and he was on the track team. After a couple more minutes I managed to grab her shoulder. She froze.

"Please take your hand off of me, Johnny," she said quietly, not turning around.

"Laura, you need to at least hear me out, please." I said, removing my hand. I'd just needed to get her to stop. She turned and faced me, her face calm and carefully blank.

**LPOV**

I felt like such an idiot. I should have known that he didn't really care. He was just being nice. I shouldn't have assumed anything, gotten my hopes up. I shook my head and kept up my pace as I ran down the street. My skirt fluttered and I knew I was bound to mess up one of my shoes, but I didn't slow down.

I heard Johnny yelling behind me, but it was my turn not to care. Suddenly, I felt a hand reach out and firmly grip my shoulder. I stopped and asked him to take it off. I was sick of people just grabbing me whenever they felt like it.

"Laura, you need to at least hear me out, please." He begged, slightly out of breath. I had a feeling I shouldn't bother, but I turned around. It would be rude to just keep running, it would be a little better if we just stopped and said goodbye before anything even started.

"I'd really rather not. Listen, I understand. It's really fine. We can just pretend this didn't happen and-"

"No," he cut me off, "I don't want to do that. I want to apologize and explain. Please, will you let me?" I nodded, making sure none of my disappointment showed on my face.

"My friends are morons sometimes. I'm really sorry about that. They were just trying to mess with me though, I swear, it's just the stuff we do sometimes. They didn't really mean anything by it. I didn't really tell them that much about you, I was trying to prevent some of their jokes, but I guess that didn't work…" He didn't seem very sure about how to finish. I felt my expression softened a bit. "I mean, we're all guys, and sometimes we say some stupid stuff. Can you try to understand some of that?"

"Yeah, I suppose." I sighed, then smiled a little. "I've got an older brother. I'm not exactly foreign to the concept of teenage guys."

"Thanks a million, Laura. I'm sorry." He sounded relieved

"It's no big deal. I accept your apology. But really," I looked at him, "if you don't want to do this, just tell me." The last thing I needed was a pity or joke date.

"No, if you still want to, I'd love to. I'm sorry that we got off to a bad start. Do-over?" He asked hopefully. Damn, his smile had me already forgiving him.

"Sounds like a good idea," I agreed, returning his smile. "So, off to the movies?"

Johnny nodded, and hesitated before saying, "And just so you know, I think you look beautiful."

Two hours later I was happy with my decision. The movie had been pretty good, and Johnny and I went to the diner to grab some late night fries and milkshakes. I was surprised by how easy it was for me to talk to him.

"So how did you come to be standing on the Curtis's front porch anyways?" he asked me casually as we sat down in one of the booths.

"Oh, I wasn't stalking or anything. I tutor one of the kids in the cul-de-sac over there and since I had some free time, I went over to her house to see if I left my book here. I saw the light on at the Curtis's and recognized you all. The rest I s'pose you can figure out." He nodded.

Our waiter arrived with a large basket of fries and two chocolate shakes. Johnny turned to accept his and my eyes widened as I took in the large bruise on the side of his head. I hadn't seen it very well in the dusk light earlier or at the dim drive-in.

"Johnny, how did you get that huge bruise?" I asked him. He looked up.

"Oh, it's nothing, not even a scratch. Don't worry about it." He tried to reassure me. I frowned a bit and he sighed.

"It's just my dad, he gets upset a lot, drinks a little more than he should." He wouldn't meet my eye, and I just nodded, knowing that the last thing he would be looking for was pity.

"That's terrible." I said quietly. I knew the score, even if I didn't know it personally. We didn't say much as we finished the food in front of us.

"Listen, I didn't want to make you sad or anything. It's no big deal; don't worry about it." He tried to comfort me, but I continued to frown.

"It is a big deal, Johnny, and I'm sorry, but it just made me start thinking about my father-" I stopped, definitely not wanting to get emotional around him.

"He doesn't hurt you, does he?" Johnny demanded to know. I quickly shook my head.

"He's dead, Johnny. He died a couple years ago, when I was 10. I just miss him sometimes." I told him, speaking slowly, to keep my voice steady, not wanting to start a sob-story. "He was a really great dad to me." Johnny nodded, signaling that I could go on if I wanted.

I waited until the tightness in my throat subsided slightly before continuing, searching in my head for some trivial thing to say.

"'Laura' isn't my real name, you know," I informed him casually, taking a bite from one of the fries.

"Really? What is it then?"

"It was 'Li-Hua', and my dad chose it. He had the name picked out before I was even born. He was rather disappointed he couldn't use it when my brother was born. But then I came along. But it makes my mom sad, I think, whenever she calls me it, so I started going by 'Laura'. People mishear my real name for it often enough, anyway." I shrugged and glanced at Johnny, since my eyes had been steadily fixated on the napkin dispenser before. I was glad when he didn't make any snide comments.

"Is that how you got that scar?" I asked gently, not wanting to pry. I mean, I barely really knew Johnny.

"Uh, no," Johnny started nervously, "I got jumped by a couple of Socs a few months ago. And um, the-the one guy was wearing a lotta rings. They left a mark…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject." I cut him off as he mumbled his story. He mumbled. I mumbled. _This could be the beginning of a beautiful thing_, I thought in the back of my mind. I had a feeling he'd suffered more than just a simple jumping. I wondered if that was why he was tense. Well, that combined with being abused at home was more than enough to make a guy nervous. I didn't know what I would do if I had to deal with a Rick at home. Two months of constantly checking over my shoulder was enough.

The rest of the night passed by nicely. We paid for our meal and left the diner, Johnny shyly took my hand as we walked under the streetlights. I shivered a bit in the unusually cool breeze.

"Are you cold?" Johnny asked. He slipped off his jean jacket and put it around my shoulders. I thought for a minute, distracted by the smell of Johnny's aftershave on the fabric. I told him that I thought I'd brought a sweater with me when I left.

"Hmm, I distinctly remember leaving the house with it on. And then…oh, I must've left it at the Curtis's house…" I remembered laying it across the rail when I walked, er _snuck_ up the steps.

"We can swing back around there before we go home," he said simply. I glanced at my watch. I still had plenty of time before my curfew anyways. I could still make it home in time, even though the Curtis's was pretty much in the opposite direction of my house. We'd moved into one of the slightly better neighborhoods after my mom's promotion. Our house was nice, but not overly flashy. I drew the line at having neighbors that stunk of English leather and belonged to the country-club. I like to think she took that into consideration when she picked the house.

"Here we are," Johnny announced with mock grandeur as we approached the house.

"There it is," I spied the black knit pile laying across the rail and Johnny grabbed it, holding it out to me so I could put it on. I turned around, surprised by Johnny's proximity; I thought he'd backed up after handing me the sweater. He looked at me for a moment, his expression gentle. My heart started beating faster as he leaned down slowly, his beautiful eyes locked on mine, until our lips met. I kissed him back, softly, until we heard a whistle from inside the house.

My face immediately erupted in flames, and I hid my face in Johnny's chest. Of course we had to choose to kiss in front of an open window, with a light on inside, and no blind. Thankfully, Johnny's back had shielded us some. I could too clearly make out the figures of his usual gang. He shrugged, but I could see the blush spreading on his face as well. He ducked his head and gave them the finger before turning back to me, taking my hand, and grinning.

"Let's get you home, alright?"

I nodded, and we set off through the neighborhood back to my house.

It was still dark inside when we approached it, and I felt around in my pocket for my house key. I could see Johnny subtly observing it. The garden was nice, still blooming in the early fall weather, and we'd just added a new coat of paint to the shutters, even though Mom was certain my brother was going to fall off of the ladder when he did it.

But he didn't say anything except for to offer a small compliment.

"I had a nice night, Johnny, thank you," I replied.

"Me too. I'll see you around, and hopefully we could do this again, soon."

I nodded, "I'd like that,"

He gave me another brief, hesitant kiss on the lips, and I was grateful for the cover of the dark and the privacy this time.

The smile didn't come off my face for a long time after he left.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**PPOV** (**A/N: Yeah, it's basically a JohnnyXLaura story, but I love Pony's outlook on stuff. Besides, he is the narrator of **_**The Outsiders**_** and look how great that was. Might as well put him in here again, too. Ok, enough justification/rambling. Don't forget to REVIEW!) **

For all the rotten luck Johnny had in the world, life seemed to be treating him pretty well at the moment. He really liked Laura, I could tell. I've always seen him as though he's a puppy who's been kicked one too many times, but the past couple of weeks, he's been a little less jumpy. He even talks a bit more and smiles.

I guess that's a good thing, him finally having a girl and all. And it's a good thing that Laura's one of the nicer greaser, well, middler, girls around. I liked her a little more than I liked Sandy. Unlike a lot of other girls (of our kind), she didn't smoke or drink or swear or wear a lot of makeup. And there was something quiet and genuine about her that made her and Johnny get along real well.

Of course, Johnny and I still managed to get a lecture from the rest of the guys in the gang about "two-timing broads" and "sleazy skanks". It was nothing like a reflection about what they thought about Laura, but just a general warning. I have a feeling the lecture was mainly directed to me, since apparently everybody around here thinks that I have virtually no common sense. It's a good thing I'm not really into girls or anything yet, or else it'd be hell around here.

We all felt a little bad for teasing Johnny that night, especially since she'd overheard it all, but she just laughed it off.

"_Guys, I'm not that sensitive. Y'all are gonna have to try a bit harder if you really wanna tick me off," she had said with an easy-going grin._

Most importantly, though, Dally approved of her. And to Johnny, Dally's word was law. He'd summed it up quite well.

"I'm glad that you found a decent girl to be with, Johnny-cake," he said, smoking a Kool, "she seems alright, and she's a cutie too."

And that was that.

Darry was working late again tonight, and Soda had a date with Sandy, leaving me with little responsibility other than having to get myself dinner. Since it was Saturday, we just figured we could hit up the local convenience store for some candy bars.

"We could stop by Laura's uncle's restaurant, you know, the around the corner," Johnny spoke up quietly, interrupting Two-Bit's exaggerated account of his last date. I smirked at him and he grinned, slightly abashed, back.

"Do you wanna stop there for the food, or because you're missing your girl?" Two-Bit asked, a gleam in his eye. Laura spent a lot of her time at the closest ice rink, which was a good half-hour's drive away. She had to wake up really early, catching the 5 AM bus and practicing for two hours before school even started, then going back in the afternoon for another three hours. I'd be dead if track took that much devotion. (***)**

On the weekends she spend her mornings there, and then worked at the restaurant, usually the rest of the day. But when it was slow, her uncle let her off early sometimes so she could go out with Johnny. Despite the fact that he'd waved a knife at us the first day he met us, he liked our gang pretty well. Especially after Dally beat up two socs who were trying to write on the window.

Anyways, Johnny ignored Two-Bit's jibes, as he usually did, and we kept walking until we reached the red building. It was pretty busy, and there were a few other girls working there, shuffling back and forth with steaming plates and bowls.

"Hey guys," Laura greeted us warmly, as appeared from the kitchen, toting a tray full of teacups. After setting them down, she came over to us.

"Have ya finally decided to try my cooking?" she grinned, after Johnny shyly kissed her on the cheek. Who woulda thought Johnny could be a ladies' man? She set us up at one of the booths and recommended a few dishes, placing a few bottles of Pepsi down before heading back into the kitchen.

Most of the people headed home after an hour or so, and the rest of the waitresses left as well. With an hour left, I guess they had to clean everything up. Laura had said we could stay if we wanted, unless they had a mad rush of people come in, and they needed the table.

The phone at the register rang suddenly, and Laura appeared from the kitchen to answer it. Being the juvenile delinquent greasers that we are, we casually eavesdropped.

"Hello?" Laura quickly switched to Chinese for a minute, before arguing with whoever was on the phone in English.

"Wait, mom, I can-" Laura didn't get to finish her thought. "I didn't-It wasn't," apparently her mom wasn't letting her get a complete sentence in.

"Of course I was going to tell you about him," she said calmly and quickly, glancing over to Johnny.

"What?" something her mother had said made her stand up straight and her eyes widened. She spoke rapidly in Chinese for another minute before blurting out, "Because, ma, apparently when I say 'boy', you say 'pregnant'!" Her face was a light pink, darkening slightly when she saw Two-Bit laughing. My ears burned a little, and Johnny turned a little red.

They ended their conversation quickly, with an emphatic "_Zai jian_!" from Laura. She took a deep breath before turning back to us.

"What was all that about?" Mr. Jake had meandered back into the main room halfway through their conversation. Laura muttered something to him and he barked a short laugh.

"_Dui bu qi, Li-Hwa,_" he started, smiling at Laura's chagrined face, "but that's going to be an interesting conversation with your mother. You might want to fill him in," he added, gesturing towards our table, and most likely, to Johnny. Laura signed and walked over to our booth, sliding in next to Johnny.

"Guess what?" she said, turning towards him with a bemused grimace.

"Oh no! Johnny's not gonna be a father is he?" Two-Bit asked dramatically.

"Ai! Two-Bit!" Laura buried her head in her arms, as Two-Bit commenced with his laughter again.

"Um…Laura? Can you tell me what's going on?" Johnny nudged her lightly, starting to sound a little worried. He tugged gently at one of her arms.

With a reluctant sigh, she sat up and looked at him.

"Let's talk in the kitchen for a minute, ok?" He nodded, sliding out of the booth with her. "And no, Two-Bit, Johnny's not gonna be a father, but thanks for your concern," she said, glaring at him. He just kept on smiling though. I had a feeling Laura could get him back though. Like Johnny, she didn't say much, but she could be pretty witty if she wanted.

"Just making sure, kiddies. We'll go outside though, if you want a minute," he pushed me out of the booth and we leaned against the bricks outside of the restaurant and lit up.

**LPOV**

I sighed again, still irritated with my mother's phone call.

"I never really told my mom that I had a boyfriend," I started. Johnny's eyebrows came together and he frowned slightly. Almost a month together, you'd figure she'd know right? Johnny hadn't told his parents, but he'd assured me it was only because they didn't give a damn. His words, not mine. But after walking by his house, and hearing the fighting, I believed him.

"Please don't be upset though. I didn't not say anything because I'm embarrassed or ashamed or anything stupid like that, really," he nodded, letting me go on. I had a slight tendency to ramble when I got nervous. And knowing Johnny, he'd probably just let me keep going and going for a good hour and then just walk away. I'd better try my best to get to the point.

"You know my mom's a doctor up at the hospital, right? Well, between her job and my skating and school, we never really talk anyways, and she's…uh, well, my mom so I figured she might not like the news, especially after Rick…" I hurried on, not wanting to linger on _that_ subject. "And I swear that I intended on telling her as soon as I But one of her friend's kids saw us together and she heard about it through them. So now she's thinking that I'm hiding something, er, like a pregnancy, which is pretty crazy, but…"

"It's fine. I really don't mind that you didn't say anything. I'm not offended." He said simply, which relieved some of my stress.

"Thank you for understanding. And I told her that we weren't uh…_intimate_ like that" We only kissed for goodness' sake, "So she calmed down a little. And now youjusthavetohavedinnerwithus," I rushed the last part.

"Huh?"

"You're having dinner with us. Tomorrow night. 7 o' clock sharp. No exceptions apparently. And I'm just going to apologize here and now for anything she might subject you to." I winced, taking in his reaction.

"Should I be worried?"

"Um, slightly, but hopefully it'll be fine?" My upturned phrase did little to reinforce the words, but he grinned half-heartedly.

"Ok, I'll be there." He seemed to be a whole lot more relaxed about this than I was.

"I'm finished with the dishes, Laura! I'm going to go home. Can you lock up? Will Johnny walk you home?" Uncle Jake's voice filtered into the conversation.

"Okay, yes, that's fine with me!" She responded. I heard a door open and shut in the kitchen as he left.

I made sure all of the lights were off, and everything was back in place before closing and locking the door behind us. Two-Bit and Pony met us outside, and set off towards their neighborhood, waving goodnight, as Johnny and I started in the opposite direction.

I felt bad for making him go out of his way, but he was under no uncertain terms, going to let me walk home myself. I was his girl and he wasn't going to let me walk by myself in the dark. I smiled when I felt his thumb rubbing circles in my hand, remembering a conversation he'd had with Steve and Soda at the DX. We'd gone out for a few times in the past three weeks, and talked at school, but I wasn't sure if we were actually "together".

"…_yeah man, Superman vs. Dally, the tackle was amazing, I'll admit, even though it meant we lost. But the fight after it was even better to watch. Of course, you weren't there to witness it since you were too busy." He sent a not-too-subtle glance at me and I looked at the floor. I didn't mean to make Johnny ignore his friends, but he never said anything._

"_Sorry man," Johnny replied, his hand in mine, "But I wanted to spend time with my girl." Then he turned to me, "You do wanna be my girl, right?" his eyes were worried, and I quickly said yes, feeling my heart skip a beat._

Unfortunately, the rest of his words had brought up another recent memory, of last week and I was stupid enough to go walking after dark by myself. The Socs don't really bother with me _that _much, and people don't stir up too much trouble during broad daylight. But at night, I needed to be careful.

_I'd seen them standing at the bus station. And I was fifty percent sure that they'd seen me. If they already had, turning around would be pointless, and just make me look gutless, but I didn't really have any other option. I started going over Karate forms in my head, but despite my feigned nonchalance, I was nervous, and I started to play with a strand of my hair, still hanging halfway down my back in a braid from skating practice. It kept my hands occupied and prevented them from shaking._

"_Look who it is," I heard a voice drawl from behind me, and I tried my hardest not to flinch. Yeah, they'd seen me, decided to follow me, and apparently were not drunk, meaning their strides were steady and long. I glanced around, trying to see if there was anybody around. Nope, a few houses, a dog barking in the front yard at a squirrel, and a vacant lot at the end of the block. Vacant. Great. _

_Ignoring them obviously wasn't working and they grabbed my shoulders, turning me around. I let go of my hair and felt my hands curl into fits at my sides. _

"_Don't be that way, girl. Come on, where's your respect?" _

"_Respect?" I choked out, half-shocked at his choice of words. Like he deserved it. One stupid date and now I couldn't get rid of this pig and his goons. I thought after Johnny and Pony helped me he was gonna leave me alone. That he really meant it this time when he said he never wanted to see me again. He didn't care about me at all. I'd already had enough bruises to prove it. _

"_Yeah, respect. I could get any broad I want, and I'm choosing you right now. You should be grateful but instead you're out with that little loser. And I don't really appreciate that. So what do you say, guys. I think we need to show little Laura here a little respect," his laugh gave me chills._

_I was calculating the chances of getting out of this relatively unscathed. The outlook was grim; four on one. But, since I was already screwed, I started running. I knew it was the wimpy thing to do, but it wasn't like staying and trying to fight was any smarter. _

_I felt burly arms grab me, encircling my upper arms. I recognized Kevin's tattoo and saw his sneering face in my periphery. I quickly bent my arm, jabbing him as hard as I could with my elbow, then leaned over, grasping at one of his legs, giving a quick yank to make him fall. _

_He landed with a thud and was out cold, but the other two guys had managed to catch up at this point. I had the wind knocked out of me before I could even fully register it, and I gasped, trying to get air. Another blow knocked me to my knees, and I hit the pavement, but I half rolled-half crawled away before I could get hit again, springing to my feet, I jumped back to avoid a punch, aiming a pretty good kick at Rick's head. He stumbled back a few feet, before shaking his head a little and glaring at me, blood flowing from his chin. I'd never fought back this much before. I didn't like fighting, and he stopped after a few hits. But I was angry now, and he obviously had no intention of stopping soon. _

_His thick arms grabbed me, hands digging into my neck, slamming me backwards. My hood had fallen over my head at some point, but did little to cushion my head. Black spots erupted in my line of sight, and I felt the pressure increase around my throat. I tried kicking him, but his grip held firm. I felt myself fading…_

_The next thing I knew, I was sitting against the brick wall, no pressure at my neck at all, with a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me._

"_Hey, she's coming to, you can stop worrying Johnny," Soda glanced behind himself at Johnny to reassure him. I made out Steve and Dallas as well in the light of the streetlight._

"_Now that was fun," I grumbled, trying to clear my head. I glanced down, doing a quick inventory, making sure nothing was bleeding. Scraped palms seemed to be the worst of it. My jeans had protected my knees._

"_You alright? Can you see straight and everything?" he asked carefully. I sat up and rubbed at the back of my head, inhaling sharply when I reached the tender spot. I nodded in response to his question._

"_What the hell were you doing trying to take on three guys at once?" Steve asked._

"_Well I didn't think they would stand back and fight me one on one, even if I asked extra politely." I rolled my eyes at Steve's question. _

"_What good would that have done?" _

"_I would've done a lot better if they would have fought fair. And it's not like I asked them to come after me." I said. Steve knew about Rick; Johnny had told his gang about him and his gang a few days ago. _

"_Are you guys alright?" I asked._

"_Are you kidding? Three of us plus Dally? It was easy," Soda grinned and Dally elbowed him in the ribs._

"_Did you knock that one out?" Dally nodded towards Kevin, still unconscious. Huh. _

"_Yeah. Didn't think he'd be out of it for long." Dally gave me an approving look. "Wait, how long was _I_ out of it?" I asked._

"_Just a couple minutes after we showed."_

_I stood up, rubbing at one of my sore knees, watching Dally approach Kevin's form._

"_Hey! Wake up, loser," He nudged the side of Kevin's head with his boot. Kevin sat up warily, realizing that he was clearly outnumbered. "Go on, get out of here. And stay away from this girl. You dig what I'm saying?" Kevin scowled, but seemed intimidated by Dally's glare. Hell, you'd have to be really stupid if you weren't intimidated. He quickly retreated. _

_Later, when he insisted on walking me home, after saying goodbye to the other guys Johnny asked quietly why I had been out by myself. _

"_I got off work early. I wasn't really aware of where I was going." I said._

""_It was a good thing we were heading back to the lot to get Steve's backpack." A short pause. "You could've found me. I'm usually hanging around the neighborhood or at the Curtis'" He almost sounded offended. _

"_Johnny, you know I really like you, but I don't wanna be clingy. I didn't want to embarrass you with your friends or anything." I confessed. Plus they were a little bit intimidating. And I was too shy to just march into their neighborhood to hang._

"_Really?" He seemed surprised. "Nah, the guys really like you, trust me. They wondered why you were being so shy. If you ever need us, or me, or just wanna chill, you can find us. I don't want you getting hurt if I can help it."_

I was jolted back to reality when I tripped going up my porch step.

"You okay?" Johnny asked, looking at me a little funny. I guess he noticed my daydreams.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about things that don't really matter. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I wondered how this meet-my-mother dinner was going to be. Despite his apprehensive look, Johnny kissed me goodnight, guaranteeing me that he would be here, and telling me it would be fine.

***A/N**: I know nothing about competitive figure skating. I'm exerting a lot of literary freedoms and license and contorting this to fit my story. I'm sorry to any skaters out there whose sport I'm mutilating.

_Zai jian_: Goodbye

_Dui bu qi: _I'm sorry

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

****

AN: As you probably have already assumed, I have had very little free time to write and update my stories. And I apologize to anybody who really wanted to know what happens next and couldn't for lack of the existance of this chapter. But this one is a bit longer than previous updates, mainly because I couldn't find a good spot to cut it off at. And now, without any further ado...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS IN ANY WAY (I DO OWN A COPY OF THE BOOK, BUT THAT'S IT). **

**

* * *

**

**LPOV**

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

I listened to my alarm clock break through my sleep. I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes, feeling around for the clock. It was still dark out. Of course it was dark, it was 4:30 AM. Forcing myself to sit up, I threw off my covers, glad it wasn't freezing cold yet. Winter would be here sooner than I wanted to welcome it, unfortunately, but right now, it was still warm enough.

Getting ready didn't take me very long. I padded around, opening the curtains in my room and making my bed, trying to be careful not to wake my mother. Her bedroom was all the way down the hall, though, and she could be a very heavy sleeper when she got tired enough. By the time I'd brushed my teeth and washed my face and pulled on some clothes, I was more or less awake. I worked on brushing out the tangles in my hair while walking towards the kitchen, grabbing some water and something to eat on the walk to the bus stop.

* * *

I opened my locker, smiling as I realized I had history next. I hadn't seen Johnny all morning. Even though he was a year older than me, he'd repeated a grade when he was younger and was a sophomore with me. I was in the honors program though, and the only advanced classes he took were History and English. And those he was just holding onto by the skin of his teeth. He wasn't stupid, despite all of his insistences that he was. He just liked to spend more time thinking over a subject than the teachers liked. He could pull together a really good essay though. I'd read some of them.

Johnny looked up as I walked through the classroom door, smiling when he saw me. I returned the grin, making my way over to the table, sitting down and smoothing my hair, still damp from the shower I'd taken after practice this morning. Before I could say anything to him though, Mr. Peck started his lecture.

* * *

**JPO V**

"Are you coming to get lunch with us today?" I asked Laura as she closed her notebook. I grabbed it and her textbook, scooping them up along with mine and started walking towards the door. She shook her head.

"What do you do every Thursday during lunch? You're supposed to have that hour to eat." I noted as we stopped at her locker. She fiddled with the dial.

"Tutoring," she started. I raised an eyebrow. Laura was smart. Not just in relativity to me, but everyone. "I've got my lunch right here, don't worry about me." She indicated the brown bag in her hand. I worried about her. Between Rick and the socs and any other rough hood that wanted to hurt her, I was always a little worried that she would get hurt. She was careful, sure, but sometimes that's just not enough. She glanced around at the people milling in the hall. Everyone was focused on getting to the cafeteria or leaving to go somewhere else for some food. She stretched up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Johnny," she said. And with that, she grabbed a folder, shut her locker, and walking down the hall.

* * *

"Johnny!" I heard three familiar voices call my name in a chorus. Steve, Two-Bit, and Pony were walking down the hall, which was a lot quieter now that the rush of people had gone through.

"You ready?" Two-Bit asked, twirling his keys.

"Actually, I think I'm just going to hang out here today. I'll see you guys in gym class."

"Are you sure? The socs in the cafeteria always like to pick on any greaser they can single out," Ponyboy looked at me carefully.

"I'm fine. I'm not going in there anyways."

They shrugged, said goodbye, and continued in the direction of the parking lot.

I snuck down the hallway, making sure I didn't look suspicious. Any of the teachers who didn't eat during this block would be in their classrooms, and I didn't want them to think I was vandalizing lockers or anything. They always blamed the greasers. I could hear music coming from the music room. It sounded like a piano. I peeked through the doorway, surprised to see Laura sitting at the shiny piano with the music teacher, Mr. Greene next to her.

I wasn't a music expert by any means, but I could tell that what she was playing wasn't beginner's stuff. THe last few notes faded and Mr. Greene shook his head.

"Again," He said. I couldn't tell what he was holding, but now there was background noise, a steady, almost annoying, tick. After a few clicks, Laura restarted, and I listened to the music. It started off quietly, almost hesitantly, and gradually the pace increased until an unpleasant jumble of notes built up.

"Don't play the b as a natural." Mr. Greene turned to her again, cutting off the irritating little device as the music suddenly stopped. "I hate to cut your lesson short today, Laura, but I have to leave for an appointment this afternoon. This piece sounds much better than last week. Just remember to use the metronome to keep the time and mark the notes you're missing."

I hid around the corner to avoid being seen as he walked out of the room. After short pause the piano started again, but with a very different song.

**

* * *

**

**LPOV**

"You're a Beatles fan?"

I spun around on the bench.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" I hadn't expected to see him. He shook his head and smiled, gesturing to the piano. Puzzled, I picked up where I stopped, following with the lyrics in my head. _I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love..._

"How did you learn to play like that?" Johnny sat down next to me on the bench.

"That song particularly or just the piano in general?"

He thought for a moment. "Both."

"My dad was an incredible pianist. He tried to teach my brother, but Renshu never really enjoyed doing it. But then, when I was 4, I heard him playing Beethoven and begged him to teach me. The first song I learned was _yi shan, yi shan, liang jing jing-"_

"What's the name?" Johnny interrupted.

"Oh, _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_," I explained. My dad had rarely spoken English at home, even though he knew it. I played the basic little melody on the keys. "And I just had _Money Can't Buy Me Love_ stuck in my head the other day." I shrugged.

"You can just hear a song and play it on the piano?" The surprise in his voice was obvious.

"Sometimes. I have to hear it over and over and it's just an ametuer interpretation, though."

He was silent again, either thinking I was strange or just thinking. It was something I'd quickly learned about him. He didn't say much, but that wasn't because he didn't have anything to say. He just liked to wait until he had something worthwhile to offer.

"So, let's say you just couldn't stop thinking about Elvis..." He started.

I laughed, picking out a few notes for my personal Elvis favorite. It started slowly, simply. _...I can't help falling in love with you..."_

I was egotistical enough to think that Johnny liked it because I'd barely reached the end before he started kissing me.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I stared blankly up at the guy casting the shadow over my bookbag. I'd been so absorbed in finishing my chemistry homework that I didn't realize that somebody was talking to me until they were quite literally standing over me. Johnny hadn't been in school and without his much appreciated distractions, I was unusually focused during my free periods.

"You're Laura, right? I'm Greg. This probably sounds a little strange, but do you think you could help me with some of my history homework? Coach is threatening me if I can't at least pull a B- in this class." It dawned on me who this guy was and why I didn't recognize him right away. He played on the football team, but that was all I really knew about him. He was a junior, but we were in the same history class. He was a typical jock, but he'd never picked on me. I nodded, and he pulled out the chair next to me. He pulled out a crumpled peice of lined paper. The handwriting was sloppy but I could discern that it was his essay. The one that had been due this morning. His thesis needed to be redone. If he made it stronger, he could fix most of the body paragraphs.

"Your thesis is too weak. The points are good, but they aren't helping to support anything if you don't state an argument at the beginning." I explained. "Try to say something about the government structures and why they had the affects they did. Mr. Peck will give you a higher grade if you analyze it like that."

I sounded like such a geek. But the funny thing was that Greg seemed to be paying attention. He nodded thoughtfully and looked around for a fresh sheet of paper.

"Hold on," I said, shifting a couple of textbooks. "Here," I handed him a new composition book. I always just bought a bunch at the beginning of the year and used the extras whenever I needed them. He smiled gratefully again and started rewriting. He finished it quickly. He still had 20 more minutes to get it in without Mr. Peck counting it late. I read it again, correcting a few spelling errors. He could probably get at least a B+ with it.

"Thanks a lot." He said, passing me a few of my books as I packed up. "Would you like to get a burger or something after school? My way of saying 'Thanks'?"

"Sorry, but I have to leave right after school. Thanks for the offer though," I really meant it but if I missed the bus, I didn't have a back up way to get to practice.

"Oh, right. You skate, don't you?"

"How did you know?" I almost felt guilty for not knowing anything about this guy who apparently knew me.

"My friend plays hockey at the rink. He saw one of your practices. Good luck with all of that. It sounds demanding." With a friendly wave he walked down the hall to the history room.

I grabbed my jacket and skating gear from my locker and headed outside, down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

"Hey, gook!" I whipped my head around as a nasally voice wined the insult from behind me.

Three soc girls. Just what I needed to deal with. My eyes narrowed when I realized that there was more in the car besides their backpacks. I dropped my bags and tried to run, but they easily kept up with my pace and I felt something hit my arm. Yellow paint exploded against my sleeve. There was nothing I could use for cover, and I tried to judge if it would be better to run into one of the alleyways. Would they follow me? I kept running, feeling the volley continue. These girls could give the baseball team a run for its money; most of the balloons hit the intended target. By the time they'd finished, paint was dripping down my face and was all over my clothes. My braid was probably more yellow than black at this point.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, you little yellow tramp!" And with that final yell, they peeled out.

I glanced around. I'd reached the end of the relatively deserted street and it seemed like nobody had even noticed the sneak attack. I sighed, looking over my clothes to take a quick inventory. There were yellow shoeprints and splotches marking my trail and my dress, which had started out pink, looked like it had been attacked by an angry Easter egg. The paint would hopefully wash off the patent leather of my flats. I walked back to to telephone pole where I'd dropped my stuff, trying to figure out what I could do about this mess.

* * *

**PPOV**

I closed my book and cut my eyes to Johnny, sitting across from me at the kitchen table. He'd been sleeping on our couch for most of the day, ever since showing up this morning bleeding and bruised. It had been pretty bad with his parents last night. My mom would've known something else to do for him, but we at least gave him some aspirin and helped him get cleaned up. He was staring at the frayed hems of his jeans. If he stared at them any harder, I was pretty sure they might catch on fire.

"What's on your mind?" I nudged his dirty Converse with mine. I couldn't imagine him being mad that his clothes were worn. We were all used to that just being part of being greasers. Most of my clothes were hand-me-downs. Although, Darry was really good about getting me my own shoes and socks. I tried to keep them all straight, but sharing the drawer with Soda made it difficult. Soda, well, we considered it a good week if he only lost his shoes twice. Beside me, Johnny sighed.

"Do you remember the other night at the restaurant?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, when Two-Bit was cracking jokes about what Laura was saying to her mom?" I thought back, he hadn't stopped when we were outside. Not even a cigarette could shut him up for long.

"I'm supposed to have dinner with her and her mom. Meet Mrs. Kwon and everything." He said, looking back at his feet.

Johnny and Laura came from different parts of Tulsa. She wasn't a social and she knew the score, but she was in the buffer zone as a middler. It made it a little bit better, but still a little unusual when you looked at it objectively.

Of course, looking at the two people involved, it made sense. Johnny was nervous and unsure. Laura was shy and reassuring. The whole situation fit for the time being. Then again, now it was time for him to meet her mother. She was a doctor over at Tulsa General. I guess Johnny didn't think she would take too kindly to him. Once again, I tried to look at him without bias. He wasn't nearly as bad as the bums out on the streets or the gangs by the tracks. Underneath his greased hair, his face was clean. He had all of his teeth. And he didn't stink of alcohol, except when things got really rough at his house. And that was only because his dad tended to spill his beers on Johnny when he got really sloppy. But still, his clothes were worn. The only coat he owned was a jeans jacket. He had a black eye right now and bruises all over his arms. His grades weren't perfect. He smoked. And his quiet demeanor could come across as toughness if you didn't know him.

I wasn't really sure how to respond to cheer him up, but before I even opened my mouth, there was a knock on the front door.

"I got it! Who the heck is knocking? Nobody ever-Laura?"

Johnny and I exchanged a look before turning our attention to the door.

"Golly, what happened to you?" Whatever was wrong couldn't be that horrible because Soda was laughing.

"You had better not be laughing at me, Sodapop Curtis," Laura sounded half-amused and half-angry.

"Did you get attacked by a kindergarden art class?" The jokes continued as Laura stalked into the room, barefoot. And I could see what he was saying. She was practically drenched in half-dry yellow paint.

"Quit it, Soda. I'm serious. I'll pay you in chocolate cake if you let me use your shower."

"Sounds like a deal to me, but just tell me what happened." Soda pressed. Laura still hadn't noticed us.

"This guy, Greg, he plays some position on the football team, and he's in my study hall. He asked me about his history essay, and I was helping him edit it. He asked if I wanted to grab a bite to eat, just being polite and apparently his girlfriend didn't appreciate it. So she and her friends decided to do this," she gestured to her outfit. "I guess to make sure everybody knows how yellow I am." She trailed off; the anger edging out the humor. Soda's grin faded a little.

"What the hell?" Johnny wondered out loud. Laura heard that.

"Johnny? Oh man, what happened to _you_?" She was through the swinging door in a second. I felt myself getting a bit nervous. Did she know about his family? He mumbled something that I didn't even manage to catch, but it made Laura frown.

"That's terrible." She said quietly.

"Um," Soda cleared his throat, "there's towels and stuff in the closet by the bathroom if you need them." He said, indicating the general direction.

"Thanks, Soda." Laura waited another moment before moving her gaze from Johnny's face. I couldn't read her expression, but it wasn't fully surprised, more like thoughtful and disapproving. Almost like the expressions my mom and dad used to make.

* * *

**LPOV**

I securely shut the door to the Curtis' bathroom before peeling off my ruined clothes. I rummaged around in my skating bag, finding a pair of leggings and a long-sleeved royal blue shirt. My practice clothes would have to suffice. Thankfully, my undergarments were unscathed. I found my bag of toiletries and showered quickly, removing all traces of paint until the pink tinge in my skin was more noticeable than the yellow undertones. My hair was the worst part. I had to shampoo it twice, then attack it with my brush to remove all the tangles. I found a brown paper bag and stuffed my dress and hose into it; they were destined for the trashcan. If I'd actually liked the dress, I might have been more upset.

Soda gave a low wolf-whistled when I emerged from the bathroom. I blushed at his teasing and continued into the kitchen. The leggings were a bit tight and normally wouldn't pass as pants, but they were better than walking around in one of my competition costumes. Now those skirts were short. Johnny looked up as well, his eyes dark. I was concerned for him. His parents were abusive, and I wanted nothing more than to do something to stop them, but he insisted that he didn't want any help with them. Two more years and he would be done with them for good. I bit back my arguments each time, knowing either course of action that I could take would really help him completely.

"No way. You do not get to sit there and feel bad for me when you're in that sort of shape."

"It wasn't right," He said, disregarding my statement.

"Neither is this," I said, looking him over again. While nothing seemed life-threatening, it made me sick to my stomach to see him like this.

"I took some aspirin, it's not so bad. I'm used to it," He tried to shrug it off.

"Which makes it even worse." I raised my eyebrow.

"Can we not argue about it now?" He asked after a short pause. I nodded unhappily. I sat down next to him, searching for the clock. The Curtis house had been closer than mine and I'd come here in the first place trying to save as much time as I could. If I left within the next 2 minutes, I would make it to the bus stop. Johnny moved closer, embracing me. I felt his lips on my neck, and I flushed.

"Just what kind of girl do you think I am, Johnny?" I whispered, enjoying the sensation but also very aware of his friends in the next room over.

"My kind," he replied against my skin. I was relunctant to get up, but I knew I needed to get to practice.

"I hate to tell you this Johnny, but I have to go."

"Fine." he let me go. "Uh, what time am I supposed to be at your house tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" I was confused.

"Didn't you say that your mom wanted to have dinner?"

"Oh! That. She's busy at the hospital. Which isn't a huge surprise. She said to tell you that she was sorry that she had to cancel," I said, trying to remember the short conversation.

Johnny seemed a little relieved by the news. Given his current physical state and general nervousness, it wasn't too hard to imagine why.

"Alright. Do you still want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Hmm," I pretended to think it over for a minute. "I have to work until 5 tomorrow but then I'm free."

"We could catch the drive-in again. I'm not sure what's playing though. Is there anything you wanted to do?"

"You could still come over, if you want to, for dinner, I mean." I suggested shyly. Johnny brightened at that idea and after a quick goodbye kiss, I left, cutting off any more opportunities for him to give me another hickie. My goodbye and thanks slurred together a bit and I ended up having to jog to the bus stop, but I must've had a little bit of good luck saved up because I made it there with a minute to spare.

* * *

**AN: I'd really love some reviews with some feedback (*hint hint*) so don't be shy or hold back whatever you're thinking about my story. I'm not sure how this chapter reads, because I had a few ideas for this part but wasn't sure which way to go. I hope it doesn't sound too forced. Do you guys have anything you'd like to see in this story, like more details about anything, other points of view etc? Let me know!**


End file.
